


To Catch A Spy

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's WWII and Lucas North is out to catch a spy.  He walks into the Café de Paris and meets Edward Denham, who turns out to be very useful indeed.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar





	To Catch A Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written while listening to a WWII playlist

Lucas North entered the Café de Paris unobtrusively and joined the throng on the dance floor. His uniform, that of a junior army officer, rendered him practically invisible to the group of senior officers who were gathered together, laughing, and joking with a number of well-dressed ladies. His actual rank and service were different, but his current assignment required him to stay in the background. A senior officer was suspected of passing information to the Nazis and it was essential they be discovered urgently.

Lucas looked around. What he needed was a way into the group without drawing attention to himself. He soon spotted a likely person: an airman who was already partly drunk, but who seemed to have some connection with them, even though most were ignoring him.

Lucas wandered over. “Don’t suppose you fancy having a drink with me?” he asked. “I don’t really know anyone, and I don’t feel like drinking by myself.”

“Sure, why not?” 

They headed to the bar and Lucas bought two drinks. 

“The name’s Denham, Edward Denham, Sir Edward Denham, but that doesn’t seem to make much difference these days,” Denham slurred.

Lucas nodded. 

Denham swung round and spotted someone. He lurched off, Lucas following.

“Why, Esther, how nice to see you again,” Denham said. “Fancy having a drink with me? For old times sake.” When she shook her head, he continued with a sneer, “At least lend me a tenner.”

“Leave her alone,” a man said. He put his arm around the woman; Lucas suspected they were husband and wife.

“Nice to see you too, Babington. We should get together some time, I could tell you some tales about your wife.”

Babington looked about to hit Denham, but two of his companions grabbed his arms. Lucas tentatively tried to pull Denham away, aware that his rank might provoke objection, but Babington nodded at him in encouragement. 

As he was leading Denham away, Lucas felt a hand on his arm and one of Babington’s companions gave him a pound note and said, “Get him a drink.” He then gave a brief nod to Denham, which the man acknowledged.

Lucas bought them both a drink, which Denham threw back, and Lucas took his time over. A couple walked past them, and Denham put a hand out to stop the woman.

“Charlotte, my dear, long time no see,” Denham said.

The officer with her bridled, but the disparity of rank meant he didn’t immediately react.

Lucas took matters into his own hands. “Denham, forget it,” he said. “She’s not worth it.” He gestured with his head to the other man to take Charlotte away. 

The man nodded and said, “Come on, let’s dance.” As they walked away, he turned back and gave Lucas another nod in thanks.

While this was happening, Babington’s companion had come over. “Still up to your old tricks, Denham?” he said. “Here, half now, half when I get it.” He passed over an envelope and disappeared off.

Denham opened the envelope, counted the contents before putting it into his pocket.

“Nice bloke,” Lucas said. “Who is he?”

“Sidney Parker.” Denham gave a half laugh. “I’d better get off now. I’ve had a bit to drink.”

“Yes. I’d better get back, too.”

They left the Café de Paris together. Lucas waited until they had turned a corner and then he swung a punch which felled Denham.

“What was that for?” Denham asked, holding his chin. He struggled back to his feet.

“Esther,” Lucas replied. His next punch connected with Denham’s nose. “And that is for Charlotte. Also, you’re under arrest.”

***

Later that night, under interrogation, Denham admitted Sidney Parker had recruited him as a courier between himself and Eliza Campion. Campion’s Nazi sympathies had been suspected for some time, and Parker’s money problems were well known.

Harry Pearce congratulated Lucas on the success of the operation. “Did you have much trouble arresting Denham?” Pearce asked. 

“None whatsoever.”

“Only he did seem rather battered.”

“I was just making a point, sir,” Lucas smirked.


End file.
